


Возвращение

by JenWren



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Poetry, fandom Antagonists 2020, ангст, драма, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenWren/pseuds/JenWren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Возвращение

Мордой дик и норовом несносен,  
И набрав потерь изрядный груз,  
Бродит, заблудившись меж трех сосен,  
Мрачный и небритый Щасвирнус.

Эхо вслед ему стреляет глухо,  
Как песком заряженный обрез.  
Много лет не видел Винни-Пуха  
Этот не волшебный больше лес.

Меж корней валяются уныло  
На побитой инеем траве  
Щепки от таблички, что гласила  
Радостное «Посторонним В…».

Старые «Каштаны» облетели,  
И гнездо покинуто совой.  
Кристофер словил кусок шрапнели  
На фронтах последней мировой.

…Лес кругом — до боли незнакомый,  
На губах — внезапно горький вкус.  
Вот и выходи с утра из дома,  
Вот и обещай, что щасвирнус.

Лунный диск — надломанное блюдце —  
Медленно спускается во тьму.  
Щасвирнус и сам бы рад вернуться,  
Только больше некуда ему.

Лишь один остался невеселый  
Времени минувшего оплот —  
Улей, где неправильные пчелы  
Делают неправильный же мед.


End file.
